AFTER A HURRICANE COMES A RAINBOW
by Darrinia
Summary: Después del huracán llega el arco iris...


**N/A:** Aquí traigo un regalo de cumpleaños, aunque Yammi, cariño, llega con un pequeño retraso (una semana), pero espero que te guste ;)

* * *

 _ **AFTER A HURRICANE COMES A RAINBOW**_

La vida de Sebastian y Blaine era casi perfecta. Tenían 28 años, llevaban dos casados y uno deseando ser padres. Después de varias pruebas, habían descubierto que el moreno podía quedarse embarazado y habían estado intentándolo desde entonces. Doce meses después, seguían sin tener éxito.

El castaño era un joven abogado que empezaba a hacerse un nombre en Nueva York. Había llevado algún caso importante, aunque siempre acompañado de uno de los dueños del bufete de abogados en el que trabajaba. Sin embargo, éste no intervenía salvo que fuera realmente necesario.

Por su parte, Anderson trabajaba en Broadway. Después de más de un año interpretando el mismo papel protagonista, había decidido dejarlo para buscar otro reto que le entusiasmara. Aun le quedaban seis semanas en su actual obra.

Los dos vivían en un elegante apartamento de Manhattan, nada ostentoso, pero tampoco tan pequeño como para tener que mudarse cuando llegara el tercer miembro de la familia. Lo habían conseguido personalizar de manera que realmente era un hogar, un lugar acogedor y relajante en medio de la bulliciosa ciudad.

Como muchos sábados, Sebastian había ido a buscar a su esposo a la salida del teatro. Ese día habían decidido ir a cenar a un restaurante, por lo que volvían tarde a casa. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era encontrarse con varios hombres en su camino. El castaño conocía a tres de ellos, había defendido los intereses de un chico tras denunciarlos y había conseguido que pasaran un tiempo en prisión.

–Hola, señor Smythe. –Uno de ellos saludó.

–Blaine, ¿por qué no te adelantas? Yo me quedo hablando con ellos. –El ojiverde quería a su marido lejos de esos impresentables. En ese momento era lo que más le importaba. Sin embargo, antes de que el moreno pudiera hacer lo que su esposo le había pedido, uno de los hombres agarró su brazo.

–Él no va a ningún lado… ¿Es tu novio o tu marido? Os hemos visto juntos muchos días.

Sebastian estaba asustado. Los habían estado vigilando y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, venganza.

* * *

Sam, Brittany, Santana, Tina y Artie llegaron a toda velocidad al hospital tras la llamada desesperada de Sebastian. El castaño estaba tan nervioso cuando los había llamado que no había explicado con claridad lo ocurrido. En cuanto la rubia lo vio, corrió a abrazarlo. Era claro el estado de shock y miedo en el que se encontraba.

–¿Estás herido? –Lopez tocó la ceja del hombre, que tenía sangre seca alrededor de una pequeña herida que probablemente había dejado de sangrar hacía poco.

–Yo estoy bien… Blaine… –Smythe ahogó un sollozo y Pierce volvió a abrazarlo. Tal vez su comienzo no había sido el mejor, pero ellos habían conseguido ser grandes amigos. Todos habían sido muy reticentes a la relación de la pareja al principio, temiendo que Sebastian rompiera el corazón de su amigo, pero se había ganado su confianza. Brittany era una de las que más había intimado con él, tal vez porque Santana y él eran muy parecidos.

–¿Familia de Blaine Anderson? –Una doctora preguntó mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

–Soy su marido. –Smythe se apresuró a decir.

–Su esposo se encuentra bien, aunque le aconsejo que acuda a terapia para superar el trauma. La policía ya ha tomado declaración y se han llevado todas las pruebas que hemos podido reunir para la denuncia. Le daremos el alta en unos momentos.

–¿Han comprobado que esté realmente bien? No es que dude de su trabajo, pero… –El hombre estaba muy nervioso, incluso temblaba, por lo que Brittany lo abrazó por la cintura.

–No ha contraído ninguna ETS ni tiene daños internos. La policía está tomándole declaración y supongo que también querrán hablar contigo. –La doctora intentó tranquilizarlo.

–Gracias. –Sam respondió por su amigo porque vio que seguía en shock.

Poco después llegó la policía y le tomó declaración a Sebastian. Cuando todas esas gestiones terminaron, les dijeron donde se encontraba Blaine para que fueran a acompañarlo hasta que le dieran el alta.

Cuando llegaron junto a la camilla donde descansaba Blaine, todos notaron que no se encontraba bien. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y miraba un punto de la pared, ignorando que los demás habían llegado a su lado.

–Blaine… –Sebastian intentó tocarlo, pero en cuanto sus pieles hicieron contacto, notó que su marido temblaba por lo que decidió apartar su mano. No negaría que dolía pensar que su marido le tenía miedo, pero no podía hacer nada. Todos se dieron cuenta del gesto por lo que decidieron no acercarse demasiado para darle espacio a la pareja.

Estuvieron esperando en silencio hasta que llegó la doctora con el alta. Por suerte, Sam había ido en coche por si era necesario y aprovechó para llevar al matrimonio a su casa. Una vez ahí, ninguno dijo nada, sólo se vistieron y se metieron en la cama. Smythe notó que el otro se ponía lo más lejos posible, pero no dijo nada. Esperaba que pronto se sintiera mejor y pudieran retomar sus vidas.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes fueron muy difíciles. Blaine seguía sin dejar que nadie lo tocara, había dejado que su sustituto se hiciera cargo de su papel y estaba todo el día en casa, demasiado asustado para salir. Además, no hacía nada, no hablaba y parecía ausente en todo momento.

Sam y Sebastian se turnaban para no dejarlo solo en ningún momento. A pesar de que no podían hacer nada por ayudarlo y que su corazón se partía cada vez más. Sin embargo, no se rendirían porque él era la persona más importante para los dos, su mejor amigo y su marido respectivamente.

En ese momento, Evans estaba con él porque Smythe tenía un juicio. Estaban viendo la televisión cuando el moreno corrió al baño. El rubio se preocupó porque estaba claro que estaba enfermo.

–Blaine… ¿necesitas algo? –El ojiverde preguntó algo nervioso. Escuchó como su amigo tiraba de la cadena y abría el grifo del lavabo. Poco después lo vio salir, pálido y tembloroso.

–Necesito salir… Voy a vestirme. –Anderson se escapó corriendo hacia su habitación, sin permitirle al otro que lo tocara o lo acompañara.

Salió después de unos minutos, vestido y listo para ir a la calle. Sam no decía nada, iba a dejar que su amigo dirigiera esa situación. Salieron de la casa y comenzaron su camino. El rubio se dio cuenta de que Blaine temblaba, pero seguía con paso firme.

–Si quieres, podemos volver a casa. –El ojiverde sugirió porque se dio cuenta de que el otro no estaba cómodo.

–Todavía no. –El moreno murmuró sin siquiera mirarlo.

Antes de que Evans se diera cuenta, el ojimiel había entrado en una farmacia. Se extrañó por eso, pero supuso que quería comprar algo para su estómago.

–B, yo podría haber venido si me lo hubieras pedido. –Sam lo siguió por los pasillos y se sorprendió cuando lo vio coger un test de embarazo. –B…

–Vamos a casa cuanto antes. –Anderson pidió y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar.

El rubio tuvo problemas para seguir a su amigo a casa porque éste iba corriendo de vuelta a casa, pero pronto estuvieron dentro. Blaine corrió al baño y se volvió a encerrar mientras el otro no sabía qué hacer. El moreno salió y los dos fueron al salón para esperar el resultado.

Cuando pasó el tiempo de espera, el ojimiel miró el resultado y comenzó a llorar. Por un segundo, Evans se olvidó que su amigo no se sentía muy cómodo con el contacto y lo intentó abrazar, pero Anderson se levantó inmediatamente porque no podía soportar que lo tocaran.

–¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte o calmarte? –El ojiverde preguntó desesperado y el otro negó con la cabeza antes de encerrarse en la habitación a solas.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian llegó a casa, no se sorprendió al ver a Sam solo en el sofá. No era la primera vez que su marido no quería salir de la habitación. No le agradaba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

–¿Lleva todo el día en la habitación? –El castaño preguntó después de saludarlo.

–No, el día ha empezado más o menos bien, pero… Bueno, será mejor que te lo cuente él. –El rubio se levantó, dispuesto a irse.

–¿Qué? Sam, no puedes marcharte así… –Smythe casi suplicó, necesitaba saber qué había pasado.

–Te lo contará él, al menos eso espero… Ten paciencia, ¿vale? Estará asustado y esperanzado. –Evans comentó antes de salir de la casa, deseando marcharse porque esperaba que esa noticia uniera a la pareja porque lo necesitaban.

Sebastian subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta antes de entrar. Vio a su marido tumbado en la cama, abrazado a la almohada y se le rompió el corazón.

–¿Cómo estás? –El castaño se sentó, procurando no tocarlo. Desde hacía varias semanas que dormía en la habitación de invitados para darle espacio.

–Embarazado. –Blaine respondió sabiendo que su marido merecía ser informado.

–Eso es… Genial, cariño. Llevamos meses esperando ser padres… –El ojiverde estaba conteniendo sus ganas de abrazar a su marido. Sabía que había una posibilidad de que no fuera su bebé, pero no quería pensar en eso.

–¿Y si no es tu hijo? –El moreno sollozó mientras se abrazaba aún más a la almohada.

–¿Recuerdas cuando te hicimos los test para saber si podíamos quedarnos embarazados? No creíamos que pudiéramos tener un hijo y estábamos pensando en si adoptaríamos o si uno de los dos sería el padre biológico… En el caso de que yo no sea el padre biológico… ¿Qué diferencia habría? Lo voy a amar igual. –El abogado respondió con total tranquilidad.

–Pero yo no sé si lo voy a amar… –Los ojos color avellana miraron a su esposo por primera vez.

–Decidas lo que decidas, yo voy a apoyarte y a estar a tu lado. –Smythe dijo sinceramente.

–No sé qué hacer, ese es el problema. –Anderson se incorporó. Parecía que los dos habían olvidado que, desde el asalto, Blaine no hablaba y ellos apenas se miraban. Aunque no había contacto, era lo más cerca que habían estado en semanas. –Si decido seguir con el embarazo y no es tu hijo y se parece a uno de ellos yo… Sin embargo, si decido abortar y es el bebé que hemos estado buscando durante tanto tiempo… –El moreno volvió a llorar, estaba en una situación complicada.

–Encontraremos una solución, te lo prometo. –Sebastian lo intentó animar. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, sin tocarse, hasta que el otro decidió hablar.

–La única opción que se me ocurre es esperar a que el bebé nazca y, si no es tu hijo, lo damos en adopción. –El ojimiel susurró.

–Yo no tendría problema con esa decisión, sólo me importa tu bienestar. Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado. Quiero que sepas que, si no es mi hijo y al final decides que no lo quieres dar en adopción, lo cuidaré como si fuera mi hijo. No se es padre por poner tus genes en un bebé, se es por cuidar y amar a una persona y yo soy incapaz de no amar algo que es mitad tuyo, no importa de quién sea la otra mitad.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y, aunque Blaine seguía sin permitir el contacto físico e intentaba evitar salir a la calle, al menos hablaba y se relacionaba con sus amigos y familia. El psicólogo había accedido a ir a visitarlo a casa, pero de momento no conseguían ningún avance. Estaba ya en el quinto mes de embarazo y su vientre era algo notable.

Sebastian estaba en casa, había tenido un juicio hacía un par de horas y ya no tenía que pasar por la oficina. Estaba trabajando en el estudio, preparando unos documentos para el día siguiente cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. El castaño no se inmutó, sabía que su marido atendería a cualquier visitante.

Anderson abrió la puerta y se encontró a un chico joven, de unos 21 años, realmente atractivo, llevando traje y corbata.

–Hola, usted debe ser el señor Anderson-Smythe. Soy Phill Adams, secretario de su marido. He traído unos papeles que probablemente necesite para preparar la reunión de mañana. –El recién llegado le entregó una carpeta.

–Sí, claro… ¿Quieres pasar? Puedo avisar a Sebastian si quieres hablar con él…

–No, gracias. No es necesario, no quiero molestar. –El joven sonrió.

–No es molestia. –Blaine quiso mostrarse amable.

–Tengo ganas de ir ya a casa, ha sido un placer conocerlo.

El moreno cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el estudio de su marido. Al abrir la puerta, vio a su esposo leyendo unos papeles. En cuanto notó que estaba ahí, levantó la vista y sonrió.

–Phill Adams ha traído esto. –El ojimiel le dio la carpeta.

–Genial, estaba temiéndome que tendría que ir pronto mañana. –El castaño estaba aliviado.

–Es atractivo. –Anderson comentó sin darle importancia.

–Supongo, no me he fijado mucho. –El abogado se encogió de hombros.

–Lo entiendo. –Blaine miró al otro algo dolido.

–¿Qué es lo que entiendes? –Smythe estaba intrigado.

–Cuando comenzamos nuestra relación, sabía que tendría que esforzarme para seguir tu ritmo. Estabas acostumbrado a tener muchos amantes y yo apenas tenía experiencia. Sabía que necesitaba llenar ese hueco bien para que fueras feliz y durante estos últimos meses no he sido el mejor marido. Entiendo que te hayas buscado un amante para que satisfaga alguna de esas necesidades que yo no satisfago. –El moreno comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–Blaine… Si te soy sincero, antes de que comenzara nuestra relación, no habría aguantado dos semanas sin tener sexo salvaje. Sin embargo, esa primera noche contigo me demostró la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor y te garantizo que no he extrañado el sexo para nada. Y no tenías que esforzarte para mantenerme satisfecho, eres todo lo que quiero. Han pasado cinco meses, lo sé, pero no me importa lo más mínimo. El sexo ya no me atrae, salvo que seas tú la persona con la que esté. ¿Phill ha intentado coquetear conmigo? Sí, eso es cierto. ¿Yo hablé con él para que dejara de hacerlo porque jamás le seré infiel a mi marido? Sí, es cierto. Te amo y no quiero estar con nadie más… Nadie jamás puede salir ganando cuando lo comparo contigo. –Sebastian miraba a su amado a los ojos para dejarle claro que lo amaba.

–Sebby…

Anderson no lo pensó, se acercó a su esposo, se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo abrazó con fuerza. El castaño estaba tan sorprendido que tardó unos segundos en corresponder a ese abrazo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban así y lo había extrañado demasiado.

Por su parte, Blaine se sentía como si estuviera en casa, más seguro de lo que se había sentido desde la noche del asalto. Sabía que estaba llorando, pero en ese momento se sentía la persona más especial del universo.

–No sé por qué he tardado tanto. –El moreno confesó limpiándose las lágrimas.

–Te amo. –El ojiverde no sabía qué más decir. Sin embargo, no necesitó más palabras porque su marido lo besó con intensidad.

* * *

Blaine estaba llegando al salón cuando escuchó que alguien hablaba. Sam había estado toda la tarde con él y, puesto que no había escuchado el timbre, suponía que su marido había llegado mientras él estaba en el baño. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó su nombre y decidió esperar a ver qué decían.

–¿Eres consciente de que Blaine cambiará de opinión? –El rubio preguntó con seriedad.

–Puede que seas su mejor amigo, pero yo soy su marido. Creo que lo conozco un poco mejor que tú… Claro que sé que cambiará de opinión y no me importa. Se lo he dicho a él y lo siento de verdad. Si él decide quedarse con el bebé, aunque no sea genéticamente mi hijo, seré el padre de ese bebé y no habrá diferencia si tenemos más hijos. Amo a Blaine y ese bebé es parte de él, así que no puedo hacer otra cosa que amarlo… Si soy sincero, sé que si decide darlo en adopción me dolerá. Voy a tener seis meses para pensar en ser padre y ya estoy deseando tener ese bebé entre mis brazos… ¡Imagínate cuando nazca! –El castaño aclaró.

–Y pensar que al principio no quería que salierais juntos… Eres la mejor persona que podría estar con Blaine…

En ese momento, Anderson decidió entrar en el salón. Había escuchado suficiente y sabía que amaba a Smythe más por lo que acababa de decir, pero no estaba preparado para volver a la normalidad.

* * *

Sebastian estaba en la cama, intentando dormir después de un día realmente duro. El embarazo de Blaine debería haber sido algo feliz y no deberían estar tan distantes, pero él no tenía alternativa. Por primera vez le había permitido que lo tocara, pero era muy diferente unos abrazos y unos castos besos que compartir cama. Sin embargo, notó que el colchón se hundía por otro peso y abrió los ojos para ver a su marido.

–No quería despertarte… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? –Blaine susurró.

–Claro. –El castaño se movió para dejar sitio al otro.

–Me he sentido muy seguro esta tarde mientras me abrazabas y he pensado que tal vez me sienta seguro también para dormir… No quiero tener más pesadillas. –El moreno se acurrucó junto a su esposo.

–Yo te protegeré… No tienes que pedirme permiso para dormir conmigo, es la mejor parte de mi día. –El abogado comentó con tranquilidad mientras lo abrazaba.

–¿Incluso sin sexo?

–Incluso sin sexo. Duérmete, yo me quedaré despierto para asegurarme que no te hagan daño.

Anderson se relajó y tardó poco en quedarse dormido. Smythe se sentía tan bien porque sabía que podía ayudar a su marido de alguna manera, algo que siempre había querido. Por fin se sentía útil después de semanas de frustración y dolor. Había un rayo de esperanza en su futuro.

* * *

–¡Ay! –Blaine llevó su mano a su vientre, alertando a su marido.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Sebastian se sentó a su lado, totalmente asustado.

–Una patada. –Las palabras del moreno sirvieron para que su esposo pusiera una mano intentando sentir al bebé.

–No siento nada. –El castaño comentó después de unos minutos.

–Ten paciencia, seguro que da otra patada pronto.

La pareja estuvo en el sofá sin moverse durante unos veinte minutos antes de que el bebé volviera a moverse y Smythe pudiera sentirlo. Estaban tan felices que por unos momentos se olvidaron de lo que había pasado y sólo eran unos futuros padres esperando a su primer bebé.

* * *

Blaine llevaba dos semanas algo alterado y Sebastian no sabía por qué. El moreno estaba en el sexto mes de embarazo y ellos estaban más unidos que nunca. Sólo había una pequeña "secuela" de lo ocurrido y era que todavía no habían tenido sexo. El castaño había vuelto a compartir cama con su esposo y el contacto entre ellos, aunque siempre inocente, era constante.

–¡No puedo más! –El ojimiel se levantó de la cama después de que apagaran la luz para dormir.

–¿Qué ocurre? – El abogado estaba preocupado porque no sabía qué estaba pasando.

–Me siento tan poco atractivo… –Anderson susurró mientras se tapaba la cara.

–B, cariño… Estás embarazado, es normal que te veas más gordo… Pero para mí estás tan atractivo como siempre. –Smythe se levantó y acarició su cara con dulzura.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué ya no me deseas? –Blaine preguntó en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

–Mi amor… Claro que te deseo, pero desde que te asaltaron has estado pasando por un bache y he respetado que necesitas espacio… ¿Acaso ya no lo necesitas? –Para Sebastian era imposible esconder lo ansioso que estaba por volver a intimar con su esposo.

–No quiero espacio. Quiero a mi marido… –El moreno se acercó y lo besó con intensidad. El castaño no tardó en corresponder el beso y guiarlo hasta la cama.

–Si en algún momento necesitas parar, lo comprenderé. –Los ojos verdes miraron a su esposo intensamente, las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y sus manos bajaban lentamente por la espalda, dándole tiempo a frenarlo si lo deseaba.

–Cállate y recuérdame lo talentoso que eres.

* * *

–Señor Smythe-Anderson. –Una enfermera llamó y Sebastian se levantó a toda prisa.

–¿Cómo están? –El castaño preguntó nervioso.

–El parto ha salido bien, tanto el bebé como el papá están en la habitación, descansando. Puedes pasar a verlos, pero el señor Anderson-Smythe estará todavía dormido hasta que se le pase el efecto de la anestesia.

–Gracias.

Sebastian entró en la habitación y miró a su esposo, que estaba plácidamente dormido en la cama. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo amara, estaba deseando conocer a ese pequeño niño que iba a ser el centro de su vida. En cuanto llegó a la cuna, su corazón dio un vuelco. Su madre le había estado enviando un montón de fotos de él de pequeño y juraría que el bebé que estaba frente a él era exactamente igual. Tenía un poco de pelo rubio, aunque en lugar de liso, formaba unos rizos igualitos a los de su otro papá y su rostro era tan similar al suyo con esa edad.

El bebé estaba dormido, por lo que no quiso despertarlo, aunque sí le sacó una foto para enviarla a sus padres, a sus suegros y a sus amigos. La primera en responder fue su madre para decirle que era exactamente igual a él, algo que sabía que era un alivio para todos.

El niño se movió y él lo cogió en brazos, no quería que llorara y despertara a su padre, ya que tenía que aprovechar a descansar todo lo que pudiera mientras estuviera allí, porque una vez en casa tendrían problemas hasta que encontraran una rutina.

Después de varios minutos, Blaine se despertó y vio a Sebastian sosteniendo a su hijo. Era una imagen perfecta, aunque todavía había algo que le faltaba.

–¿Está bien? –El moreno preguntó y su marido lo miró sonriendo mientras asentía.

–Está sano y es precioso. –El castaño le pasó el bebé para que lo tuviera en sus brazos.

–¿Son las ganas que tengo o se parece a ti? –El ojiverde quiso saber mientras miraba a su pequeño.

–Es igualito a la foto que me mandó mi madre y cuando le he enviado una, me ha dicho que el parecido es más que razonable. –El abogado besó a su esposo.

–Aun así, quiero hacerle las pruebas… Quiero quedarme tranquilo en ese aspecto. –Anderson informó y el otro asintió con tranquilidad. Lo comprendía.

El tiempo confirmaría las sospechas de que Smythe era realmente el padre y serían unos padres maravillosos. Habían conseguido superar el bache más difícil de su vida y su futuro, brillante y esperanzador, esperaba para que aumentaran la familia y fueran felices para siempre.


End file.
